


The Dueling Legend

by Nugiha



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friendship, Battle City Arc, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where dueling is a woman's sport, one boy sets out to prove them wrong by masquerading as Serenity when she gets injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dueling Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Dueling Legend  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Yugi 14. For story purposes, dueling is a woman's sport. This fic is based (loosely) off of the 2001 DCOM film 'Motocrossed'.  
> Fandom(s): Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: In a world where dueling is a woman's sport, one boy sets out to prove them wrong by masquerading as Serenity when she gets injured.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Muto...Dan Green  
> Jari's twin brother, Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi...Dan Green

USA Domino City Kame Game

Dueling. Ever since Jari Muto was little, the first thing he wanted to go was get on his hands on a deck, and the only person who supported this was his grandfather, Solomon Muto but not his parents. See dueling was a woman's sport, and his overprotective mother had always forbid him from playing.

Of course that didn't mean that he and his twin brother, Yugi didn't sneak around and duel every now and again, but Jari wanted more than that, he wanted to be able to duel someone that wasn't his brother or his closest friends, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Joey's younger sister Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Ishizu Ishtar, Ishizu's younger brother Marik Ishtar, Ryo Bakura, and the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba. But little did Jari know, his opportunity was about to come when Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Mai, Duke, Ishizu, Marik, Bakura, Kaiba, and Mokuba rushed into the shop with urgent news.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi, seeing the panicked looks on his friend's faces and their anxiousness in their expressions, Jari was confused as well but one look at Serenity told all.

"Serenity and I were practice dueling and she dislocated her dueling shoulder." Joey told them, he had dirty blond hair and wore his usual outfit of blue denim jacket with a raised collar over a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

Jari caught sight of the cast on Serenity's arm and felt bad for her, he knew how much the long auburn-haired teen loved dueling. "That's terrible Serenity, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Serenity then sat down on one of the chairs in the game shop.

"That's good."

"I thought she had that big dueling tournament coming up." Marik said, causing both Ishizu and Tea to elbow him in the ribs for his insensitivity while Bakura shook his head. "My bad."

Jari, Yugi, and Tristan laughed as Marik threw his hands up in defeat. "I really think I can still do it, but my parents won't let me." said Serenity with a sigh.

Both Tristan and Mai frowned at Serenity, the close bond between Mai and Serenity still surprised Jari sometimes since the former was four years older than her plus Mai's tough exterior _never_ made it easy for other people to befriend her. "Sis, they're just looking out for you." Joey placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"So what are your parents doing about it?" Jari asked the Wheeler siblings.

"My parents are going to Europe to look for a replacement rider." Joey muttered.

***

Dueling Arena A Few Days Later

"It's time to duel." said Jari as he stood on one end of a dueling arena with his opponent on the other side, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Mai, Duke, Ishizu, Marik, Bakura, Kaiba, and Mokuba were all standing on the side of the platform to cheer him on. He and his opponent placed their decks in a slot to begin the decks in the slot to begin, both of them started at two thousand life points.

Hearing about Serenity's injury and in an attempt to help, Jari formulated a plan, he was going to masquerade as Serenity just until her parents came back with someone to replace her. Jari had been met with reluctance on both Joey and Serenity's part, but the two saw their friend's dedication and soon agreed.

The duel didn't last long, thanks to a monster sacrifice and his opponent playing _Tyrant Dragon_ , Jari came out the loser of the duel.

Jari complained as he stepped off the platroom, he had thought that he was one of the best at dueling, but it turned out that the small teen was wrong. "It's not fair Ishizu."

"Jari, there will be other duels." Ishizu walked over and the long black-haired young adult of Egyptian descent pulled him into a hug, her _Millenium Necklace_ having told her how the battle would turn out. Yugi, Marik, Bakura, and Jari also owned _Millenium_ items, the _Millenium Puzzle_ belonged to Yugi, the _Millenium Rod_ belonged to Marik, the _Millenium Ring_ belonged to Bakura, and the _Millenium Candle_ belonged to Jari.

"But I wanted to win this one."

"You're one of the top duelists in your part of the city, but the problem is so are your opponents in their part of Domino City."

Jari sighed and then noticed the annoyed glare on Kaiba's face to him, he guessed that the latter was annoyed about him beating himself up instead of doing something about it. "Don't look at me like that."

Kaiba's glare only hardened at his response, despite his friendship with Jari, a stranger would think they hated each other due to Kaiba's tendency to be condescending and scathing. "If you want to beat these duelists Jari, then you need help to become better than the weakling you are right now."

"Are you offering?"

"Whatever." Kaiba said.

***

Domino Pier

It had taken only a couple of duels but with help from Kaiba, Mai, and Tea and practicing on his own, Jari had become a better duelist, and started actually winning the duels that he competed in. But just when he started to win his duels, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler along with his mother Mrs. Muto had showed up and confronted him and Serenity about what they were doing as Joey tried to defend them.

Mrs. Muto had dragged him and Yugi home and lectured him and Jari more, despite being grounded _indefinitely_ , Jari and Yugi had snuck out of the window and gone to the docks in order to meet up with their friends. Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Mai, Duke, Ishizu, Marik, Bakura, Kaiba, and Mokuba were all sitting with their feet off the docks when the Muto brothers showed up, the _one_ thing Jari didn't want was to be done with dueling.

"This sucks." said Jari as he looked out at the water, he felt that his parents didn't believe in him and wouldn't hear anything about him wanting to race, the small teen thought that they should be supporting him wanting to deal instead of fighting him. "I wish my parents would just believe that I could do this."

"Tell me about it, when our parents found out that I was letting you duel for me, they were pretty gutted." Serenity disclosed. Duke then placed his arm around Serenity as Tristan watched in jealousy while Marik and Mai snickered at Tristan's expense.

"You were a fool to think this would work in the first place." Kaiba lectured bluntly, his expression was uncaring despite the glares that Serenity, Tea, and Mokuba were shooting his way.

Jari was used to Kaiba being a jerk, but even he could admit that some of what Kaiba said was the truth. "Maybe you're right."

"That doesn't mean he has to kick you while you're down." Joey glared at Kaiba who returned it, despite their friendship, Joey and Kaiba hardly ever got along with each other.

"Shut up you pathetic dog." Kaiba sneered.

Mokuba interrupted his older brother who looked ready to insult Joey again. "Seto-"

Jari decided to play buffer between Kaiba and Joey to keep the two from killing each other. "I just don't get it, I could've won."

Mai crossed her arms, if there was one thing the long-haired blond had in common in with Jari, she knew all about having parents that didn't understand. "There's no use crying over it honey, who knows? Maybe dueling will become a man's sport one day."

"Maybe Mai." Jari said.

***

Space Burger Later That Evening

"If you still want to duel, I have an idea." said Tea as she, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Ishizu, Marik, Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Jari sat at two booths next to each other at a local diner, all of them were eating and had a cups of soda or water, Jari dropped the fry he was about to eat in order to glance at Tea. Jari was really hoping Tea wasn't messing with him, the shoulder length brown-haired teen knew how _much_ dueling meant to him.

Jari knew how smart and inquisitive Tea was, whatever she came up with was bound to be practically genius. "What idea?"

"I think you should ask your grandpa, he supports you dueling right?"

"Tea, that would never work."

Bakura, Tristan, and Joey looked at each other in confusion as Kaiba scowled at them, neither of the trio knew what Tea was getting at about Jari's grandfather. "And why not?" Ishizu said in confused tone.

"Because..."

"Because why?" Ishizu clearly _wasn't_ giving up until her friend gave her a real answer.

Jari wished that it was _simple_ to just ask his grand father, but he had to think logical about what Tea was suggesting. "Because Ishizu, my grandpa does support me dueling but he'd never go against my parents."

Tea was not even the least bit dettered from what Jari could see, it was set in her mind was that Jari and Yugi's grandfather was the solution to all. "I still say you should ask him."

"I'll ask him, but I doubt it'll help anything." Jari said.

***

Kame Game

At Tea's suggestion, Yugi and Jari went to their grandfather, Solomon Muto who at first was very against the idea, but the two managed to wear him down after awhile until the elderly man gave in. But the very next morning when Grandpa had driven him to dueling arena where he was supposed to be masquerading as Serenity, Jari's mind was blown when he saw not only Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler with their replacement duelist but his _own_ parents waiting for him with hard looks on their faces.

Not a word was said to Jari from either parent during the ride home, or even when they got back, Jari was upstairs in his room looking at the ceiling when Grandpa Muto and Yugi walked into the room. Jari groaned when he caught sight of them, not wanting to talk about how bad he screwed things up.

"What do you two want?" asked Jari, he was thinking about giving up on dueling, it had gotten him into nothing but trouble so far.

"We got ice cream." Grandpa Muto handed Jari the bowl of _Pecan_ ice cream, knowing that was his grandson's favorite flavor.

"You can't stay in this bed for the rest of your life." Yugi told his brother.

Jari glared at his twin, not expecting his brother to understand how he was feeling. "You tell me why not Yugi? I don't know what I have if I can't duel."

"Of course you have something." Yugi spoke as if Jari's notion was ridiculous. "Remember? You got me, Grandpa, Mom, Dad, and the rest of our friends."

"Whatever."

"Your parents are only trying to look out for you." Grandpa Muto assured him.

***

Epilogue.

Grandpa Muto had always been a wise old man, so when he told Jari that his parents weren't trying to hurt him by keeping him from dueling and even with his grounding, Jari believed him. But that didn't mean Jari was going to give up dueling despite everything that he had gone through, especially after meeting Rebecca Hawkins who was the duelist Serenity and Joey's parents had picked as a replacement.

It had come of little shock to Jari that Rebecca had been informed about his 'dueling' career in Serenity's place and used it to taunt him, but Jari felt that by giving in, that would mean letting Rebecca get the best of him and that was something he would never do. Rebecca was arrogant and disrespectful even to Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, so neither Jari or any of his friends cared for the girl that much.

Joey and Serenity got so fed up with Rebecca that they refused to let her represent their family in the dueling tournament, with help from their friends, the two of them began gathering evidence of Rebecca cheating and breaking nearly every rule when it came to dueling. At first Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler didn't pay attention to their children's warnings by saying that both of them had known about Rebecca's troubles, but eventually came to realize Rebecca's true nature after seeing her push Serenity who tried to apologize to her for an argument the two girls. Once Rebecca was fired, both Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler apologized to their children, Jari had began making a bid for Serenity's spot again but hadn't been too successful in convincing Joey and Serenity's parents so far.


End file.
